Reste à mes côtés
by Silkette-chin
Summary: L'eau et la glace sont indissociables. Autrefois ennemis, ils étaient devenus à leur manière inséparables, reliés par le plus beau des sentiments. Mais la Mort glaciale avait tenté de les emporter, laissant derrière son échec des certitudes ébranlées. Pourtant, cette nuit-là malgré leurs craintes, ils se sont faits une promesse : Reste à mes côtés. [Gray x Juvia] [Spoil scan 499]


Hellow :)

Bon, pour ceux qui connaissent _Final Fantasy XV_ , j'en suis au dernier chapitre, j'ai déjà pleuré et je sens que je vais pleurer encore tellement le destin est injuste avec les héros. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que ma corde sensible a atteint ses limites et que, pour évacuer la pression de ce jeu, ma plume a exactement fait l'inverse : un One-Shot romantique à souhait (oui oui j'ai osé, ayez pitié de mon pauvre cœur xD).

Je voulais apporter ma vision personnelle de Gray et Juvia, notamment sur les évènements post-Alvarez. Gray vous paraîtra peut-être (ou pas) un peu OOC mais c'est ma vision du Gray de la fin du manga, je ne l'aurais pas écrit de la même façon si l'intrigue se déroulait avant l'ellipse. N'hésitez toutefois pas à me laisser vos impressions sur ce récit, je répondrai à vos commentaires avec grand plaisir, tout est matière à débattre :D

Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu à compter du chapitre 499, cette fic est un énorme spoil. Je ne peux donc que vous conseiller de le lire pour profiter pleinement des enjeux de ce One-Shot. Je ne peux aussi que vous conseiller la merveilleuse (et triste) reprise de Florence + The Machine qui m'a inspirée pour la fic et le titre.

Bonne lecture :)

 **Musique d'inspiration ** : Florence + The Machine - _Stand by me_

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima.

[EDIT : texte corrigé et peaufiné avec l'aide de Resha-san, que je remercie encore mille fois ! :D]

* * *

 **Reste à mes côtés**

 _Ne hais pas la pluie, car elle n'est qu'éphémère._

Un mantra simple, et pourtant si ardu à appliquer. Pendant longtemps, Juvia avait cru que son oncle lui avait murmuré ces doux mots pour tenter de la consoler alors qu'elle était rejetée par les autres.

Elle avait fini par comprendre que ses paroles étaient criantes de vérité. Il avait suffi d'une rencontre avec un mage de glace et d'un tatouage de fée sur sa cuisse gauche pour s'en rendre compte.

La jeune femme accueillait à présent ces paroles apaisantes avec joie, prononcées par le premier homme qui l'avait aimé pour ce qu'elle était. La pluie était réellement éphémère et ne ternissait plus son horizon.

Du moins, cette maxime avait fonctionné jusqu'à cette cruelle guerre contre Alvarez.

Un océan calme s'étendait devant la jeune femme aux pensées amères, où seuls les remous venaient transformer le silence d'or en une symphonie doucereuse. L'eau cristalline était si pure que la vie marine apparaissait fugacement sous ses yeux ébahis.

Les quelques vagues résistantes finissaient par s'échouer sur la place de sable fin, disparaissant comme par enchantement avant que d'autres, toutes aussi éphémères, ne viennent les remplacer. Ainsi s'écoulait la danse de l'océan, tandis qu'une nuit sans nuages trônait au-dessus d'elle. Les étoiles scintillantes et la lune chatoyante se reflétaient tels des diamants dans les remous lancinants de l'étendue marine, offrant à la jeune mage un spectacle des plus enchanteurs.

La fée contempla ce spectacle unique en son genre avec bienveillance, savourant à sa juste valeur la beauté de la nature. Cana ne lui avait pas menti : une fois la nuit tombée, la baie de Moon demeurait parmi les plus belles de Fiore. Émerveillée, Juvia continua sa marche d'un pas tranquille, les bras croisés, nullement dérangée par la brise fraîche qui faisait voltiger ses mèches bleues et sa robe blanche.

Elle trouvait en cette promenade une quiétude salvatrice qu'elle n'avait réussi à trouver qu'ici, livrée à elle-même. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait apprécié sa journée, bien au contraire. Toute la guilde s'était cotisée pour organiser un voyage d'une semaine à Moon, la plus connue des stations balnéaires de Fiore.

Cependant, la venue de Fairy Tail dans cet endroit avait mis à mal la réputation de tranquillité dont la station s'était arrogée. Les fées étaient après tout indomptables et profitaient de la vie sans restriction, tel un incendie détruisant tout sur son passage. Aussi bien au sens figuré qu'au sens propre. Leur périple à la mer n'était ainsi pas passé inaperçu par les pauvres vacanciers désirant du calme.

Toutefois, Juvia adorait cette ambiance délurée où les jours se succédaient avec une douce insouciance, où ils ne pensaient à rien d'autre qu'à s'amuser, s'égosiller devant les lubies étranges de certains, partager des instants de bonheur et de folie avec les membres de la guilde.

Et que diable cela lui faisait du bien !

La bleue savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir ce sentiment de délivrance et d'apaisement. La guerre contre Alvarez et les semaines de reconstruction des villes touchées par le conflit les avaient laissés épuisés physiquement et psychologiquement. Ces vacances improvisées avaient définitivement resserré les liens déjà forts des membres de la guilde. Voir les visages souriants de chacun suffisait au bonheur de Juvia, lui faisant oublier ses tracas personnels.

Toutefois, une fois le soleil chassé par les ténèbres, ses angoisses revenaient. Latentes en journée, elles surgissaient sans crier gare dans son sommeil, là où elle était la plus vulnérable.

Ses craintes cristallisées en un unique cauchemar.

Ce dernier démarrait toujours par une sensation de froid qui gelait ses sens. Ses dents claquaient par la tempête de neige qui giflait son corps, des frissons d'horreur la faisaient sursauter alors qu'elle sentait ses jambes se mouvoir contre sa volonté. Elle était entourée par un blizzard terrifiant, ravageur, qui la consumait de peur car elle connaissait la morbide suite du rêve. Elle voulait s'échapper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'elle n'assiste à l'irréparable. Mais les mêmes souvenirs continuaient à affluer inlassablement, tandis que le froid mordant la tétanisait et la réduisait à néant, l'obligeant à revivre chaque nuit cet instant cauchemardesque.

Elle voyait Gray, des marques noires recouvrant la moitié de sa peau.

L'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle le battait à mort.

Il la frappait au sang.

Tous deux liés par cette foutue chaîne qui les rendait aussi dociles que des poupées sans âme.

 _Pitié_ …

Elle se souvenait de son choix. De _leur_ choix.

La déchirure d'eau entaillant sa chair. La douleur intense qui l'avait transpercée. La neige immaculée qui se teintait du liquide rougeâtre porteur de vie.

En face d'elle, le même scénario qui se produisait sous ses yeux impuissants.

Il mourait.

 _Juvia ne veut pas voir ça !_

Sa conscience qui s'affaiblissait. Sa vue qui se troublait. Elle ne sentait plus rien, hormis un profond désespoir qui l'assaillait. Une terreur sans nom devant cette scène atroce. Gray finissait ensuite par s'effondrer dans un craquement lourd et sinistre. Il ne répondait plus, ne respirait plus.

Ses forces la quittaient avant qu'elle ne sombre dans les abysses glacials. Avant de pouvoir réaliser ce qu'elle désirait accomplir.

 _Laissez Juvia le sauver !_

Mais ses suppliques mouraient en même temps qu'elle, avant que la jeune femme ne s'éveille en sursaut, s'extirpant de son cauchemar glacé. Toutes les nuits depuis cette éprouvante épreuve, elle revivait cet instant, mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Néanmoins, plus que l'horreur de revoir son bien-aimé périr sous ses yeux chaque soir, c'était une peur tenace qui la submergeait à chaque réveil.

La peur de l'abandon.

La bleue avait parfaitement conscience des blessures émotionnelles du brun. Elle savait que ces dernières avaient constitué un frein dans ses relations.

Pour la plupart des personnes, Gray était un véritable mystère. La carapace qu'il s'était constituée le rendait indéchiffrable, aussi froid que la glace dont il était le maître. Toutefois, Juvia savait qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une apparence. Après avoir passé des journées entières à l'observer de loin, puis des semaines à être en sa compagnie pour enfin avoir vécu avec lui pendant les six mois les plus merveilleux de sa vie, Juvia n'était plus dupe devant ce masque qu'il arborait. Au fond de lui vivait un feu encore plus dévastateur que celui de Natsu. Gray était juste maladroit à l'exprimer clairement.

Juvia le savait, et c'était pour cela qu'elle n'avait jamais renoncé à aimer l'homme qui avait chassé les ténèbres et le chagrin de son cœur.

Contrairement aux autres, Juvia avait connu cette peur de l'attachement. Avant d'intégrer Fairy Tail, la mage d'eau n'avait connu que la solitude et le rejet des autres. A quoi bon s'attacher alors que personne ne désirait être à vos côtés ?

Gray lui avait ouvert la voie vers un avenir meilleur, vers des amis qui veillaient sur elle et qui la chérissaient avec tendresse. Gajeel, Lily, Levy, Erza, Cana, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Lisanna et tant d'autres encore l'aimaient pour ce qu'elle était. Ces amitiés n'avaient pas de prix, et elles les couvaient précieusement, transcendée par ce bonheur autrefois fantasmé.

C'était pour cela qu'en dépit de ce qu'on pouvait penser sur elle ou sur lui, Juvia restait à ses côtés, pour l'aider à accepter de s'attacher aux autres. Il avait seulement besoin de plus de temps qu'il ne lui en avait fallu pour embrasser ses émotions et se laisser bercer par la vie.

Et les efforts de Juvia avaient commencé à payer, lentement mais sûrement.

La jeune femme avait pu constater avec bonheur la carapace du brun se fendiller peu à peu, devenant chaque jour un peu plus prêt à ouvrir son cœur. Il souriait de plus en plus, se confiait à elle, veillait sur elle, combattait avec elle. Ils étaient devenus aussi compatibles que la glace et l'eau pouvaient l'être. Deux entités qui n'en formaient plus qu'une.

Gray Fullbuster et Juvia Lockser.

Cependant, le combat contre Invel avait apporté son lot de frayeurs. Bien qu'elle n'ait pu le voir en action, elle avait eu vent du désespoir qui l'avait consumé et de sa colère destructrice. Il en était parvenu à mener un duel à mort avec son meilleur ami, tant il avait perdu la raison par la douleur de l'avoir perdue.

Depuis ce jour macabre, la culpabilité n'avait cessé de hanter la jeune femme, si bien qu'elle s'était inconsciemment éloignée du brun. C'était de sa faute si le mage de glace avait à nouveau enduré l'épreuve du deuil. Elle qui s'était toujours jurée de devenir son soleil tout comme il était le sien depuis le jour de leur rencontre, elle avait accompli précisément l'inverse.

Juvia ne regrettait pas son geste de s'être sacrifiée pour lui. Après tout, elle avait agi par amour, dans le but de le sauver à tout prix. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas envisagé qu'il fasse de même pour elle, ni les funestes conséquences. Jamais la bleue n'avait imaginé un seul instant qu'il serait autant dévasté par sa mort.

Savoir qu'elle lui avait causé cette pénible souffrance lui faisait si mal qu'elle en avait des sueurs froides. Juvia en était venue à se demander avec peine s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle se retire de sa vie pour ne pas qu'il subisse à nouveau ce coup du sort. La vie de mage était pleine de dangers, il suffisait d'un nouveau coup du sort pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même situation. A cette pensée sordide, la bleue frémit d'effroi, ses traits tirés par la fatigue.

Cela lui déchirait le cœur de s'imaginer loin de lui alors qu'ils avaient fini par se rapprocher après toutes ces années passées ensemble. Elle devrait s'éloigner de lui tant qu'il en était encore temps.

Pourtant, Juvia n'osait pas agir en ce sens. Elle n'arrivait pas trouver le courage de rester loin de lui. Pas après qu'il se soit jeté dans ses bras lors de son réveil et qu'il l'ait embrassée désespérément, soulagé de la voir en vie.

A la fois surprise par ce débordement de sentiments – si rare de sa part – et rassurée par sa présence, un bonheur intense l'avait envahie en partageant cette brève étreinte. Elle avait fondu de joie et s'était éloignée loin de la guerre qui faisait rage autour d'eux, pour ne penser qu'à lui, à eux. Son cœur avait explosé de joie en recueillant son amour.

C'était la réponse qu'il lui avait promise.

Une réponse dont elle avait secrètement rêvé et qui avait pris forme de la plus belle des manières.

Partagée par ces deux émotions, tiraillée entre le bonheur de se sentir aimée et la culpabilité de le faire souffrir, Juvia ne savait que faire. Ses sentiments pour le jeune homme étaient si puissants que Gray restait prioritaire sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Pour son bien, elle devrait prendre de la distance. Toutefois, elle avait pu constater son amour sincère, elle qui n'avait jamais songé que ses sentiments puissent être aussi forts que les siens.

A cela s'ajoutait une autre peur irrationnelle : qu'il l'abandonne. La jeune femme connaissait suffisamment Gray pour savoir qu'il méditait avec gravité sur les conséquences de ses rares actes impulsifs. Son baiser improvisé était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus spontané. A froid, il avait certainement réfléchi sur le devenir de leur relation. Rien n'excluait qu'il ne souhaite la rejeter définitivement, se dissimulant derrière une nouvelle carapace invincible, le rendant à jamais inaccessible. Juvia appréhendait tout autant cette situation, se demandant si elle pourrait supporter à long terme leur séparation forcée.

Que devait-elle faire ? Comment devait-elle réagir ? A quoi ressemblerait leur futur désormais, maintenant qu'ils avaient perdu toute innocence ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Juvia était perdue face aux multiples chemins qui s'ouvraient devant elle. Devant tant de possibilités, Juvia était consciente qu'une discussion avec Gray était inévitable, ce qui l'angoissait tout autant.

Cependant, depuis leur bref moment de tendresse, ils ne s'étaient plus retrouvés seul à seul. Les semaines de reconstruction de leur pays dévasté ne leur avaient laissé que quelques rares interactions ponctuées de banalités. Juvia ne souhaitait pas affronter ce problème maintenant, et préférait l'esquiver en s'enivrant de la joie de vivre des fées. Ses plaies venaient à peine de se cicatriser, elle ne sentait pas prête à combattre. Et ce, même si sa santé mentale s'égratignait peu à peu, agitée par ce sujet sensible.

C'était ainsi qu'après avoir été réveillée une nouvelle fois par ses cauchemars, entourée de ses amis paisiblement endormis, elle s'était improvisé cette balade nocturne, se remémorant les mots de Cana au sujet de la baie.

Juvia ne pouvait que lui concéder les effets bienfaiteurs que cette virée solitaire avait sur elle. Son esprit demeurait toujours tourmenté par ses sentiments contradictoires. Toutefois, ses pensées sombres s'étaient lentement dissipées tant elle était subjuguée par la vue majestueuse de l'océan.

Cette vision était si belle qu'elle jurait entendre l'étendue marine lui souffler de s'approcher. Un chuchotement provoqué par les ballottements des vagues, porté vers elle par le vent qui l'enveloppait dans une douce étreinte. Un écho aux teintes surnaturelles qui la happait tout entière et la faisait se diriger vers le bord. Le bleu étincelant de l'océan lui parut si agréable qu'elle en vint à se demander les effets sur son corps à peine remis de ses blessures.

Telle une sirène appelée à rejoindre sa patrie, Juvia s'abaissa pour ôter ses sandales et les posa derrière elle. Désormais délestés de ses chaussures, ses pieds nus commencèrent à s'embourber dans le sable mouillé. Mais Juvia n'en avait que faire. Les effluves salés emplissaient son être et la portaient vers le rivage. L'écume qui venait chatouiller ses pieds représentait une tendre caresse qui l'invitait à l'évasion. Plonger dans les profondeurs abyssales pour ne faire qu'un avec l'étendue infinie azurée, s'extirper de ce lendemain de guerre qui avait fait naître de nouvelles blessures et craintes. Laisser vagabonder son cœur bercé par les flots.

Cette envie fut si forte que Juvia se laissa guider par son instinct. Elle réagit impulsivement, guidée par ces émotions qu'elle avait pendant si longtemps enfermées au plus profond d'elle-même.

Enivrée par cet état d'esprit, Juvia s'élança avec grâce dans l'étendue bleutée. Les vagues s'échouèrent contre son corps qui continuait de s'enfoncer dans les abysses à chacun de ses pas. Sa robe blanche immaculée était désormais collée contre elle comme une seconde peau, épousant à la perfection ses formes généreuses. La lourdeur de son vêtement détrempé aurait gêné n'importe quel humain normalement constitué, mais pas Juvia.

Elle était l'Eau après tout.

Elle se trouvait dans son élément, en terrain connu. Même lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus le sable sous ses pieds, elle ne paniqua pas et activa sa magie pour continuer de marcher, comme si la gravité ne l'atteignait pas. Comment pourrait-elle l'atteindre alors qu'elle ne faisait qu'un avec l'océan ? La jeune femme devint translucide tandis qu'elle commença à jouer avec les vagues qui venaient l'effleurer. Elle les attrapa et les souleva au-dessus d'elle en arc de cercle avant de les rabaisser avec fracas.

La clarté de l'eau était telle que les étoiles s'y reflétaient avec toute leur majesté, lui donnant la sensation électrisante de se baigner dans le ciel. Grisée, elle retrouva des réflexes perdus d'enfant. Au lieu de s'amuser avec les flaques causées par sa pluie comme elle le faisait autrefois, elle s'émerveillait désormais avec l'ondine marine.

La mage se mit à créer des formes diverses avec l'élément dont elle était maîtresse. Des étoiles, des cœurs, le symbole de la guilde. Puis des écrans d'eau toujours plus impressionnants, recouvrant tout son être avant qu'elle n'émerge, le cœur libéré et le rire aux éclats. Et elle continua de s'élever grâce à une colonne d'eau, toujours plus haut, entraînée dans sa ronde céleste.

Par ses jeux, elle en oublia ses chagrins et ses craintes, uniquement concentrée sur cette sensation grisante d'être Maître de l'Univers. Elle n'était plus la Femme Pluie, mais la Reine de l'Océan. Elle contrôlait les vagues rebelles, l'eau était son terrain de jeu, elle faisait corps avec cet élément. Elle était devenue une entité libre et indomptable. Elle était déesse de son propre monde et cela n'avait pas de prix.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit un regard posé sur elle qu'elle tourna son attention vers la plage. Elle y distingua une silhouette d'homme en tee-shirt, ses mains dans les poches de son short, immobile devant le spectacle angélique dont il venait d'être témoin. Même arrêtée dans son élan, il continuait de la fixer, les yeux brillants d'admiration, bouche bée. Happée dans son égarement, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors de reconnaître avec stupeur l'intrus.

« Gray-sama... ? »

Surprise par l'intensité de son regard, Juvia émergea de sa bulle de félicité, brusquement ramenée à la réalité. Sa lévitation s'évanouit, la ramenant brutalement à son statut d'humaine qui s'échoua sur les flots, obligée de lutter avec ses bras pour rester à la surface. Son visage d'ordinaire d'un blanc lacté se teinta de rouge, plongée dans l'embarras.

Elle se sentit honteuse de son comportement enfantin. Dire que Gray l'avait vue sous cet aspect peu reluisant, en train de faire des gestes enfantins qu'il ne trouvait certainement pas amusants. Et s'il ne souhaitait plus passer du temps avec elle maintenant qu'il avait vu sa réaction impulsive digne d'une gamine de six ans ? Elle en faisait déjà des cauchemars, paniquée à cette simple idée.

A cette réaction puérile revint brutalement les pensées sombres qu'elle avait réussi à chasser de son esprit. Son cœur s'affola d'appréhension, brisant définitivement sa douce rêverie.

Confuse, elle se mit à s'excuser d'une voix forte :

« Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je ne… Je…

— Non, attends, Juvia ! Ce n'est pas grave ! »

Juvia s'arrêta, interdite, avant de le dévisager. Bien qu'il ait crié pour que sa voix lui parvienne, elle avait du mal à l'entendre, couverte par le rythme de la houle. Toutefois, cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de discerner son message, la laissant dubitative. Elle avait du mal à concevoir qu'il ne soit pas dérangé par le spectacle dont il avait été le spectateur involontaire.

Sa confusion s'accentua lorsqu'elle vit Gray ôter avec une vitesse déconcertante la majeure partie de ses vêtements, ne le laissant qu'en caleçon. Il s'élança alors à l'attaque des vagues, nageant contre le faible courant pour arriver auprès d'elle.

Surprise par son geste, Juvia voulut lui demander la raison de sa venue, mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Elle sentit ses muscles se tendre et sa respiration devenir courte. Le rythme de son cœur s'intensifia alors que sa gorge se noua, se rappelant avec douleur ses pensées tortueuses. Cela était assez ironique : elle qui voulait profiter d'un moment de calme pour tenter de contrôler ses peurs se retrouvait devant la principale cause de son appréhension.

Alors qu'il arrivait auprès d'elle, Juvia rassembla tout son courage et contrôla tant bien que mal sa voix tremblante :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— C'est mieux pour parler. De la plage, je ne t'entendais pas des masses » lui répondit-il d'une voix basse, essoufflé par la brasse qu'il venait de mener.

Ce n'était pas faux. Bien que peu agitée, la mélodie de la marée était suffisamment bruyante pour couvrir toute voix humaine. Gray n'avait fait qu'agir de manière réfléchie, trouvant toujours un moyen pratique pour arriver à ses fins. Ce n'était rien d'autre. Rien d'autre.

Quoique… Ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il souhaitait parler ou était-ce juste son imagination maladive ?

Juvia se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Un mauvais pressentiment la gagna alors qu'elle se remémorait avec douleur ses cauchemars. Elle se doutait que leur discussion était inévitable, mais elle ne désirait pas que cela se déroule tout de suite alors que son esprit était toujours embrumé. Elle n'était pas prête à réfléchir à cela dans l'immédiat, voulant se préparer à accepter toutes les éventualités.

Perdue dans ses songes, Juvia sursauta lorsque Gray lui demanda, inquiet :

« Eh, ça va ? »

La question qu'elle ne souhaitait surtout pas entendre. Non, cela n'allait pas et, au vu de son regard suspicieux, elle se doutait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Juvia voulut mentir et lui assurer le contraire, mais elle n'en eut pas la force. Il ne méritait pas qu'elle lui dissimule la vérité. Surtout pas à lui. Elle avoua à demi-mot, espérant retarder leur douloureuse confrontation à une date ultérieure :

« Juvia ne dort pas très bien ces derniers temps. Alors Juvia s'est dit qu'une balade nocturne lui ferait du bien.

— Je vois… » murmura Gray avant de regarder vers le ciel, pensif. Ses bras effectuaient des cercles continus de manière mécanique pour garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Seuls les remous vinrent briser le silence qui venait de s'installer entre les deux mages, mais Juvia ne le jugea pas pesant, bien au contraire. Elle lui fut reconnaissance de ne pas s'étendre sur ce sujet. Le mage de glace avait certainement remarqué sa distance et ne souhaitait pas davantage la blesser.

Néanmoins, la jeune femme discerna un subtil changement dans le regard de son bien aimé. Son visage d'ordinaire impénétrable paraissait préoccupé, comme s'il rassemblait tout son courage pour poser des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il semblait partagé. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il tentait de feindre l'indifférence alors qu'il mourait d'envie de lui parler de quelque chose d'important.

Voyant son trouble, Juvia voulut l'encourager, or elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. Son regard sombre toujours levé vers le ciel, Gray lui avoua d'une voix rauque, le cœur lourd :

« Je ne dors pas très bien non plus en ce moment. »

Le cœur de Juvia s'arrêta un bref instant ; son corps se tendit, tellement elle était frappée par la souffrance dans sa voix. Interpellée par ses dires, elle en vint à discerner des cernes sous les yeux boursouflés de son aimé, seules traces d'anciennes larmes désormais taries. Juvia se mordit la lèvre de nervosité, la culpabilité nouant sa gorge. Ce qu'elle avait imaginé de pire s'avérait réalité.

Il subissait le même cauchemar.

Tous les soirs, il devait certainement revivre le même désespoir qui l'avait assailli en pensant l'avoir perdu. Etait-il arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle ? Que, pour leur sûreté à eux deux, ils feraient mieux d'arrêter leur relation naissante avant de risquer de souffrir davantage ?

En décelant les effets néfastes que cela avait sur la santé du brun, Juvia écarta sa propre douleur pour le bien de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne pouvait supporter de le voir aussi abattu. Et tant pis si cela lui en coûtait de songer ainsi. Sa douleur de femme amoureuse n'était rien comparée à la sienne, lui qui avait déjà tant enduré par le passé. Il valait mieux qu'elle soit l'initiatrice de leur distance. La mage n'osait pas imaginer son état si elle entendait ces mots de sa part.

Juvia inspira bruyamment avant de crever l'abcès, ne supportant plus d'être dans les sous-entendus :

« Gray-sama… Juvia pensait prendre un peu de distance pour t'aider à… Aller mieux. »

Juvia s'arrêta, peinée par la douleur qu'engendraient les mots qu'elle venait d'aligner. Elle avait beau se convaincre que c'était pour le bien de Gray, que le jeune homme lui serait reconnaissant pour avoir agi ainsi, ses sentiments lui hurlaient qu'elle se fourvoyait lourdement.

Elle guetta un signe de sa part qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Le visage blême, Gray la dévisageait comme si elle venait de lui porter un coup au thorax. Juvia avait pensé qu'il la remercierait pour lui avoir proposé de lui laisser de l'espace le temps d'avoir les idées claires sur leur avenir. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait que déceler une douleur soudaine, comme s'il était blessé par ses dires. Il ne parvenait même pas à s'en dissimuler derrière un masque d'impassibilité. Etonnée de lire toutes ces émotions en lui, elle retint son souffle, tandis qu'il lui demanda sèchement :

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Juvia se retint de s'effondrer, tentant de ne pas perdre contenance devant la rudesse de sa question. Il était trop tard pour qu'elle recule, le mal était fait. Elle devait entièrement se livrer, avant qu'elle n'implose devant cette angoisse qui la consumait depuis des semaines. Elle lui exposa avec peine le bout de sa pensée, tentant de trouver les mots justes :

« Juvia sait ce qui s'est passé après le combat contre Invel. On m'a dit dans quel état tu étais pendant que j'étais… Inconsciente… C'est de ma faute si tu as souffert.

— Arrête. Le seul coupable dans cette histoire, c'est cette enflure de Spriggan » la coupa-t-il d'un ton sec et ferme, n'appelant à aucune discussion.

Il avait repris un visage imperturbable, bien que ses tempes trahissent son agacement. Déterminée à ne pas se laisser déstabiliser, Juvia insista :

— Non, Gray.

— Juvia…

— Ecoute-moi. »

Gray se tut, sonné que Juvia désire le contredire. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la bleue d'être aussi tranchante. Voyant qu'il semblait décontenancé par sa posture agressive, Juvia renchérit d'une voix plus posée, mais non sans gravité :

« Si on est amenés à se retrouver dans cette même situation un jour, Juvia refera la même chose. Mais maintenant que Juvia sait que tu en serais dévasté, je ne veux pas que tu souffres à nouveau. »

La bleue baissa les yeux, ne trouvant pas la force de regarder le mage de glace. Lui avouer ses peurs était à la fois libérateur et cruel. Elle se livrait sans concession, sans fard, sans minauderies. Elle n'était plus cette Juvia amoureuse qui tournoyait autour de lui et qui clamait haut et fort ses sentiments. En cet instant, la facette plus sombre de la jeune femme ressurgissait, celle qu'elle ne montrait à personne. Elle redevenait la Femme de la Pluie de Phantom Lord. La Juvia incertaine, blessée, désemparée devant son sombre avenir. Celle qu'elle pensait avoir chassée à tout jamais.

Comme si le ciel était en écho avec ses pensées, celui-ci se chargea de lourds nuages obscurs recouvrant les étoiles et l'astre lunaire d'un filtre noir, tandis que l'air se rafraîchit et s'humidifia, annonceur d'une pluie prochaine.

Juvia n'en avait que faire du temps changeant. Si elle avait remarqué la venue de la pluie, cela ne l'aurait que dégoûtée davantage. Elle était repoussante, tout comme cette pluie fine qui commençait à s'affaisser sur ses épaules et qui rebondissait sur les vagues en multiples clochettes. Son esprit était uniquement accaparé par son cœur serré par le chagrin et la culpabilité. Elle se décevait à cause de ses agissements égoïstes et les conséquences que cela avait engendrées. Elle n'apportait que le mauvais temps et les ténèbres. C'était tout ce que la femme pluie pouvait accomplir avec brio. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle pouvait offrir à Gray le même bonheur qu'il lui avait procuré ?

Utilisant sa magie pour continuer à flotter en dépit des mains qui venaient recouvrir son visage pour masquer ses larmes naissantes, elle murmura d'une voix secouée par ses sanglots, emplie de regrets :

« Juvia est pathétique. Juvia souhaitait si fort que Gray-sama aille de l'avant, Juvia voulait t'apporter un avenir heureux comme tu avais su le faire pour moi. Mais tu as de nouveau souffert par ma faute. Et si je reste, tu auras toujours peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Juvia n'a jamais souhaité ça. Je ne pensais pas que l'amour pouvait faire si mal. Juvia est désolée, si désolée… »

Elle avait sincèrement cru que l'amour était un sentiment magnifique. Le pire était qu'elle le pensait toujours, mais elle comprenait à présent que celui-ci était à double tranchant. Il pouvait apporter autant de bonheur que de malheur. Et pour quelqu'un comme Gray qui avait perdu ses parents, son maître, la fille de son maître, une nouvelle fois son père et qui avait cru perdre la femme qu'il aimait, l'amour devait être un sentiment terrifiant.

Et Juvia ne pouvait rien faire pour le faire changer d'avis.

Le réaliser anéantissait ses espoirs et le confortait dans son choix de lui assurer une vie sans qu'il ne souffre davantage. Pourtant, Juvia ne pouvait contrer ce sentiment d'impuissance ni cette douleur comprimant sa poitrine.

Alors que ses sanglots couvraient le crachin qui s'écrasait contre les vagues et leurs corps émergés, Juvia fut surprise de sentir des bras l'enserrer contre un torse brûlant. Déboussolée par cette chaleur soudaine, elle releva les yeux pour constater avec surprise le visage de Gray posé contre sa nuque, ses mains crispées la serrant contre lui. Il se détacha cependant rapidement pour ne pas sombrer dans l'océan, sans pour autant s'éloigner d'elle.

Surprise par ce contact rassurant, si inhabituel venant du mage de glace, elle plongea son regard dans le sien et fut surprise de n'y découvrir qu'une lourde douleur, combinée à une tendresse qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée provenir de lui.

Il sembla chercher ses mots, hasardeux, avant de soupirer, las :

« Idiote. Toujours à penser à moi en priorité au lieu de penser à toi. Réponds-moi franchement : tu veux vraiment t'éloigner de moi ? »

— Non ! protesta brusquement Juvia, choquée qu'il puisse penser à une chose pareille alors qu'il avait conscience de ses sentiments. Cependant, elle se ravisa, sa culpabilité la frappant en plein cœur : Mais si c'est pour ton bien… »

Devant sa réaction, Gray grommela, agacé :

« C'est bien ce que je dis, t'es une idiote. »

Il s'arrêta pour calmer son énervement en inspirant profondément, avant de lui avouer d'une voix plus posée :

« Autrefois, je me serais certainement éloigné avant même que tu n'y penses… Mais je n'en ai plus la force maintenant. »

Juvia le dévisagea, interdite devant cette confession. Ses larmes se tarirent en fixant le jeune homme, éberluée devant ses paroles surnaturelles.

Le temps s'était tu, figé dans un espace où il ne subsistait qu'eux deux, la mer apaisée et le ciel ténébreux. La pluie fine s'était effacée comme par enchantement, ne laissant qu'un vent glacé frapper leurs visages trempés par les larmes célestes. Leurs cheveux humides étaient collés contre leurs peaux glacées, leurs membres continuaient à combattre la houle pour rester en surface.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, hormis ses mots.

Juvia était tétanisée par sa déclaration sincère, bouche bée devant le sens caché de ses paroles. Ils se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il désirait réellement lui avouer.

 _On s'en fiche du passé. Notre présent est tout ce qui compte. On doit continuer à vivre, ensemble._

En quelques mots emplis de sens, il venait de lui insuffler l'espoir qu'elle avait perdu. Percevait-il l'amour comme elle l'avait vu au premier abord ? Pourtant, cette constatation avait un arrière-goût amer. Maintenant qu'elle avait découvert l'envers du décor, Juvia ne savait comment réagir face à ses craintes envahissantes. Confuse, elle hasarda entre deux sanglots étouffés :

« Mais il y a toujours ce risque… »

Le jeune homme balaya ce danger en lui répliquant, sérieux et empli d'une détermination farouche et sincère :

« Je ne veux plus avoir de regrets. Tu es toujours en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte aujourd'hui. »

Soufflée par cette confession, Juvia tomba des nues. Elle qui pensait connaître le mage de glace mieux que quiconque était décontenancée par sa réaction. A travers ses mots, elle avait l'impression de s'entendre parler. Cette foi envers les sentiments humains, cette dévotion en l'avenir étaient d'ordinaire siennes.

Les rôles étaient en ce jour inversés.

C'était désormais Gray qui rassurait ses craintes et qui donnait l'envie d'aller de l'avant. Comment pouvait-elle sombrer dans la panique après avoir entendu de sa bouche ces paroles emplies d'espoir ?

La jeune femme se doutait qu'il avait songé à cette éventualité d'être à nouveau séparés – il n'était pas un des esprits les plus stratèges de Fairy Tail sans raison. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle _comprenait_ qu'il désirait mettre de côté cette éventualité pour rester auprès d'elle, Juvia ne pouvait contenir la joie qui étreignait son âme. Ces paroles étaient la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'un homme ne lui ait jamais donné.

Il lui offrait à nouveau le soleil.

Touchée par tout ce que ses mots lui promettaient, Juvia se lova délicatement contre le mage de glace, usant de sa magie pour léviter. C'était sa manière de le remercier, de lui prouver qu'elle n'avait plus peur de l'avenir. Son cœur bondit d'allégresse en constatant que son partenaire la serrait de nouveau contre lui, Juvia ayant érigé un sol liquide sous leurs pieds pour qu'ils puissent rester debout.

Son âme se réchauffa, dissipant les sombres nuages qui avaient obscurci son cœur et le ciel. Les étoiles illuminèrent à nouveau la nuit de leurs douces lueurs, se reflétant dans l'ondine en un pur scintillement. L'océan était à l'image de la bleue : apaisé.

Bercée par cette harmonieuse tranquillité, Juvia ferma les yeux, savourant son cocon de félicité.

Alors qu'elle sombrait dans une douce léthargie, la voix rocailleuse de Gray l'éveilla, lui soufflant dans l'oreille avec maladresse :

« Promets-moi juste une chose.

— Laquelle ?

— Reste à mes côtés. »

Juvia frissonna, touchée par la sensibilité de sa voix. Connaissant son passé difficile, Juvia avait conscience de la gravité de ses mots. Par sa promesse, elle s'engageait à ne plus mourir mais à vivre à ses côtés. Par sa décision, elle s'engageait à ne jamais l'abandonner. Pour elle, cela lui semblait une évidence. Autrefois, elle n'aurait pas hésité et le lui aurait juré sans concession. Toutefois, l'ombre de son dernier combat lui avait prouvé avec tristesse que rien n'était jamais acquis, et que ce genre de promesse pouvait être aisément brisé.

Pourtant, Juvia voulut mettre ses craintes de côté comme Gray avait réussi à le faire. Si son bien-aimé avait placé ses espoirs en l'avenir, elle se devait de faire de même. A cette pensée, un éclair de lucidité la traversa, lui faisant prendre conscience d'un élément important : cette promesse ne pouvait être à sens unique.

Une fugace sensation lui murmurait qu'elle ne serait pleinement épanouie s'il ne lui garantissait pas la même chose. Cela était égoïste de songer ainsi mais la jeune femme sentait qu'elle ne pourrait croire en sa propre promesse que s'il agissait de même. Le pacte de ce soir allait décider de leur futur, et tous deux en avaient parfaitement conscience.

Déterminée à lui faire partager son point de vue, elle plongea son regard opalescent dans le sien en lui répondant solennellement :

« Juvia te le promet mais à une seule condition.

— Que je fasse pareil ? » répondit Gray, un léger sourire aux lèvres, ayant parfaitement deviné les intentions de la bleue. Cette dernière hocha la tête pour affirmer son attention. Cela satisfit le jeune homme, qui reprit un visage grave tout en posant son front contre le sien, marquant de son empreinte la solennité de ses paroles :

« C'est promis. »

La respiration de Juvia s'accéléra brutalement par cette proximité avant que son cœur ne se mette à ralentir, savourant avec précaution l'instant irréel qu'elle vivait. Cette douceur s'imprégnait dans tout son être, dissolvant les traces d'angoisse qui subsistaient. Les mages de Fairy Tail tenaient toujours leurs promesses. Et tous deux étaient bien déterminés à respecter leur parole.

Soulagée de ce fardeau qu'elle supportait depuis des semaines, elle se blottit contre Gray, entendant la pulsation violente de son cœur. Elle se laissa entraîner par cette magnifique mélodie porteuse de vie et d'espoir. Elle le sentit se tendre, certainement peu à l'aise devant cette tendre démonstration d'affection, bien loin de ses lubies fantasques. Nerveux, il leva son regard vers le ciel tapissé par les astres stellaires, en se demandant à voix haute, comme pour combler sa gêne :

« Je me demande si les étoiles se reflètent autant sous l'eau. »

Juvia s'extirpa délicatement de sa douce torpeur, soudainement intéressée par l'interrogation de son bien-aimé. Découvrir les abysses de l'océan l'intrigua, lui faisant se demander à son tour les sensations que cela pouvait lui procurer. Elle se remémora les récits enchanteurs de son oncle, de ces histoires de sirènes, de monstres des abysses et d'explorateurs découvrant les monts et merveilles du monde sous-marin. Ces contes avaient bercé la plupart de son enfance, effaçant pendant un instant la pesanteur du mauvais temps.

Alors qu'elle se souvenait avec nostalgie de ces rares moments de bonheur, une évidence s'imposa à elle. Elle était la mage de l'eau, rien n'était impossible avec sa magie.

Certes, ce n'était pas le soleil qu'elle désirait lui offrir. Mais si cela s'y apparentait pour Gray, elle le lui donnerait sans hésiter. Elle lui montrerait les merveilles de sa magie rien que pour lui. N'était-elle pas reine de l'Océan après tout ? Galvanisée par ce désir de lui faire plaisir, elle lui demanda avec enthousiasme :

« Gray-sama souhaiterait voir ?

— Tu pourrais faire ça ? répondit-il avec surprise, ce à quoi la bleue lui rétorqua avec fierté :

— Juvia peut tout faire dès qu'il s'agit d'eau.

— Tu peux me montrer ? » s'enquit-t-il, sa curiosité éveillée.

Juvia hocha la tête avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules, non sans hésitation. Elle savait que Gray lui faisait confiance – ils étaient partenaires depuis assez longtemps pour avoir prouvé que les craintes étaient infondées à ce sujet. Toutefois, elle pouvait comprendre que cette virée dans l'inconnu pouvait rebuter le plus aguerri des hommes.

Néanmoins, en plongeant son regard de pluie dans celui glacé du mage, elle y lut un abandon immédiat, mué par une confiance inébranlable. Il avait compris ce qu'elle désirait accomplir sans qu'elle ne lui explique. Ses mains trempées agrippant les siennes avaient parlé pour lui.

Instantanément rassurée par cet accord tacite, elle s'enfonça dans les profondeurs, entraînant Gray dans sa chute. Ce dernier eut juste le temps de prendre une forte inspiration avant de se laisser emporter par la bleue. Fermant instinctivement les yeux, il sentit l'eau l'enserrer de toutes parts, écrasé par la puissance de l'océan, soufflé par les vagues de froid et de chaleur pinçant sa chair. Sonné par cette expérience éprouvante, il sentit avec effroi son corps s'éloigner de la surface, arraché à la vue des Hommes. Une panique inattendue le prit, son instinct d'humain lui hurlant de retrouver le souffle rassurant du vent emplir ses poumons.

Ses sens aseptisés par les profondeurs lui revinrent cependant avec brutalité, comme s'il était revenu à la surface. Toutefois, il continuait de se sentir oppressé par l'élément marin, mais ce n'était pas un sentiment néfaste. Toute trace de sa panique subite avait disparu. Il se sentit respirer naturellement, ce qui lui arracha un soupir de soulagement.

Surpris par cette dualité et l'oxygène qui chatouillait son nez, il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux au risque que ces derniers soient brûlés par le sel marin.

Son étonnement augmenta lorsqu'il constata que ce n'était pas le cas. Sa vision était au contraire d'une clarté déconcertante. Alors que ses yeux s'habituaient à la noirceur des abysses, il finit par se rendre compte qu'il était entouré d'une couche aqueuse dont la lueur cristalline tranchait avec la lumière encrée de l'océan endormi. Une eau si fine qu'il avait l'impression de flotter dans une bulle d'air.

A sa grande surprise, cette protection surnaturelle n'aiguisa pas sa suspicion. Alors que son esprit rationnel lui susurrait que ce n'était pas normal de respirer de cette manière sous l'eau, il sentait que ce qui le protégeait ne lui ferait pas de mal. D'autant plus que ceci lui paraissait étrangement familier.

Le brun voulut faire part de son étonnement à Juvia lorsqu'il comprit dans un éclair de lucidité la situation actuelle, et d'où lui venait cette sensation de familiarité.

Il avait déjà connu cette situation.

Des réminiscences de leurs premières aventures en tant qu'alliés ressurgirent telle une évidence, amenant des images brèves et perdues au fond de sa mémoire. Il se souvenait maintenant : Juvia l'avait protégé contre des ennemis en le cachant à l'intérieur d'elle.

Il était au cœur de la bleue.

La seule fois où cela était arrivé avait été si brève qu'il ne s'était pas réellement rendu compte de la signification de ce geste. A ce moment-là, ils étaient encore de parfaits étrangers, uniquement liés par un affrontement avorté. Hormis pour le convaincre définitivement qu'elle n'avait pas un mauvais fond, sa protection n'avait pas eu un réel impact sur lui.

Ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble et en plus de ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux, la simple idée de se retrouver à l'intérieur d'elle faisait naître en lui une palette d'émotions intenses. Il était à la fois émerveillé et attiré par cette simple idée d'être couvé par elle. Ses sentiments l'envahirent avec force, ravivant le feu qui était né en lui lorsqu'il l'avait vue en train de s'amuser avec l'océan, la lune se reflétant autour d'elle tel un halo de lumière. Transporté par cette vision angélique, il abandonna toute résistance, se laissant emporter par ces sensations.

La bleue l'enveloppait avec tendresse, désirant qu'il ne fasse qu'un avec l'ondine comme elle en était capable. Cette symbiose des éléments était si parfaite que Gray en resta bouche bée d'admiration. Bien qu'il ne le lui avouerait jamais, il avait toujours été fasciné par la beauté de la magie de Juvia qui faisait tant écho avec la sienne. Leurs magies étaient créatives et embellissaient la nature de la plus belle des manières. Leur imagination était la seule limite à ce qu'ils pouvaient accomplir.

Tel un écho à ses pensées, Juvia se matérialisa à ses côtés, transformant la couche aqueuse en une bulle d'air.

Protégés par la bulle créée par Juvia, ils profitèrent des reflets étincelants provoqués par les astres stellaires. Leurs corps flottants volèrent avec une exquise lenteur dans un océan d'étoiles. Ils avancèrent avec précaution dans les courants cristallins, émerveillés devant la beauté de la nature sous-marine qui continuait de vivre autour d'eux.

Ils demeuraient deux étrangers au milieu de cet espace inviolé des hommes. Cet instant leur apparaissait surnaturel, hors du temps. Ils étaient coupés de tout, protégés de la profondeur des abysses.

Stupéfait par tant de beauté demeurée inconnue jusqu'alors, Gray se tourna vers Juvia pour la remercier de ce spectacle, mais sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre en croisant son regard opale. Encore à moitié translucide, elle rayonnait telle une étoile, devenant à son tour aussi enchanteresse qu'une sirène. Une véritable déesse des mers dont il était le marin solitaire chantant ses louanges.

En temps normal, il se serait contenté uniquement de la dévorer du regard, prenant le temps de graver chaque instant passé avec elle en sa mémoire. Il se serait ensuite éloigné, prétextant l'indifférence pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions véritables.

Pourtant, avec ce qu'ils s'étaient avoués quelques minutes auparavant, Gray savait qu'il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Et, même s'il le pouvait, il ne le désirait pas.

Le jeune homme avait pu constater leurs interactions se raréfier depuis leur affrontement orchestré par Invel. Bien qu'il se doutât que Juvia ait été tout aussi ébranlée que lui par ce cauchemar éveillé et n'avait pas insisté, le mage de glace n'avait pas songé un seul instant que la détresse de Juvia soit aussi grave. Si elle s'était confiée à lui plus tôt, il lui aurait certainement épargné ses insomnies, ils auraient pu combattre leurs craintes ensemble.

Ses angoisses étaient en parfaite symbiose avec les siennes. En effet, le jeune homme réfléchissait depuis des semaines sur le devenir de leur relation, appréhendant d'aborder le sujet avec Juvia – connaissant sa sensibilité sur ces points douloureux.

Les personnes qu'il avait aimées avaient offert leur vie pour qu'il continue la sienne. Longtemps, la honte l'avait animé, se demandant ce qui le rendait si spécial pour qu'on s'acharne à mourir pour lui. Par peur de voir la mort continuer de frapper autour de lui, il en était venu à accomplir l'exact inverse et n'avait fait que de survivre sans attache.

Mais la venue de Juvia dans son existence avait ébranlé toutes ses certitudes. Lentement mais sûrement, elle lui avait fait comprendre par sa simple présence qu'il était idiot de songer que se complaire dans la solitude était le seul moyen pour ne plus souffrir.

Toutefois, son pire cauchemar était devenu pendant quelques minutes une morbide réalité. Il avait de nouveau eu peur de cette lumière que représentait la jeune femme, aussi belle que dévastatrice.

Pourtant, bien que l'idée de se détacher d'elle lui ait effleuré l'esprit, il l'avait rejetée tout aussi violemment. La douleur d'être éloignée d'elle lui serait encore plus insupportable que la peur de la perdre, il le _savait_. Confus par ses propres émotions, son esprit s'était éclairci en voyant la jeune femme brisée, prête à sacrifier ses sentiments pour qu'il ne souffre plus.

Comment pouvait-il ne pas lui résister après avoir été témoin de sa dévotion ? Bien qu'il doute de la mériter, Gray était profondément touché et terrifié par l'idée de la voir s'éloigner de lui. Sous cette impulsion, il lui avait confessé ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, sans retenue, sans mur de glace entre eux.

Le brun voulait enfin se libérer de son passé et avancer vers ce futur que représentait Juvia. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas vaincu la mort pour rester auprès de lui ? Sa promesse résonna en lui avec force, le convainquant définitivement de son choix.

Déterminé à franchir ce cap autrefois impossible à atteindre, il sentit son cœur battre d'allégresse lorsque Juvia posa ses mains sur ses joues, flottant auprès d'elle. A travers son regard, il pouvait sentir toute l'intensité de ses sentiments. Un déclic s'opéra devant le regard empli de tendresse de la jeune femme.

Il était prêt à tout accepter. Il ne pouvait plus lui résister et était prêt à embrasser cet avenir. Prêt à vivre avec elle, pour elle. Ne tenant plus, il joignit son souhait à ses gestes en nageant auprès d'elle pour se rapprocher.

Tous deux poussés par l'aura magique de ce lieu hors du temps, ils se rapprochèrent dans un même élan et s'embrassèrent, laissant leur amour exploser en une myriade de couleurs, laissant leurs corps s'enlacer au rythme du courant marin.

Ils se laissèrent dériver avec grâce, entraînés dans un lent ballet aquatique. Les mots ne leur étaient pas nécessaires pour décrire leurs sentiments, ils savaient ce que l'autre ressentait. Leurs chastes baisers et leurs regards attendris parlaient pour eux.

Le temps s'était mis au ralenti, leur permettant de profiter de ce moment d'intimité, chassant leurs craintes et leurs regrets. La glace et l'eau se confondaient avec merveille dans cet écrin aquatique.

Leurs corps se croisaient, s'entremêlaient tandis que leurs mains se cherchaient, se trouvaient avant de se relâcher. Leurs chevelures flottaient allégrement, guidées par leurs pas chassés. Ils tournoyaient ensemble tandis que Gray formait sous leurs pieds de la glace pour danser au cœur des courants, la robe de Juvia ondulant avec virtuosité. Leur valse sous l'océan était préservée par les astres stellaires et la lumière froide de la lune.

La glace et l'eau s'effleuraient, s'éloignaient avant de se rapprocher. Les rires chaleureux s'étaient tus alors qu'ils continuaient de tournoyer tendrement, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, faisant palpiter la chaleur de la vie en leurs âmes autrefois chancelantes. Cette nouvelle proximité ne leur apparaissait plus effrayante ou inaccessible. Ils savouraient pleinement la présence de l'autre, embrassant chaque instant passé ensemble. Leurs sentiments étaient réels et les refuser serait refuser de vivre. Et cela, ils ne pouvaient plus le concevoir.

Gray et Juvia étaient désormais déterminés à vivre ensemble.

En transformant la pluie en une neige mouillée.

En la rendant éphémère.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
